Klaine
by BBboy
Summary: Sometimes I write and I forget about it so they are short and sometimes terrible. I have them sitting in my computer so I thought I would share and most will not relate to one another. Warning: most will be tragic and angst.
1. Blow the Candles Out

Blaine was hurt, his heart felt heavy in his stomach. Kurt kept trying to call him, texting him and begging him to pick up. Right now Blaine just wanted to be upset and mad and hurt. He didn't want to talk to Kurt. He didn't care if it was only texting it was still cheating. Kurt cheated on him and it hurt. He thought singing his feelings would help him feel better but it didn't. The calling stopped for a couple hours and then started up again around eleven at night. Blaine was having and internal struggle of whether to actually pick up the phone, he sighed and just turned off his phone, he would till he calmed down before he talked to Kurt.

The next day Blaine got ready for school feeling tired and weighed down. There was a new unsettling feeling he couldn't figure out. His day was not starting well. First he forgot to turn his phone on. Then he was late to his homeroom. He just sat down letting out a huff. He pulled out some notes to distract himself and do some last minute studying. He ignored the sounds around him till he heard Ms. Pillsbury say his name. He looked up confused, "Blaine, would you mind coming with me?" he nodded closing his notebook and placing it back in his bag following her out in the hallway.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"No, Blaine this is about Kurt," if Blaine was listening carefully he would have been able to tell that there was something off with her voice.

"Ms. Pillsbury, I don't know what he told you but I promise we will be able to work it out. I just need some time to cool off."

"No Blaine. Kurt is in the hospital… he was in a really bad accident. They aren't sure if he is going to make it. He made it through the night but it's …"

Blaine's heart stopped. He barely remembered the ride to the hospital or running down the halls looking for Kurt. He froze when he saw Carole and Finn sitting in the hall. "Blaine-" Carole started for him giving him a tight hug, shushing him. When did he even start crying?

"How is he?"

"Not good. The major things are his severe burns and his penetrated lung, but there are a lot of other problems as well."

"Can I go see him?"

"Yes, of course go ahead in."

Fresh tears appeared as he walked in, Burt was next to him holding onto his hand tightly softly retelling stories of when Kurt was a kid. Kurt had burns on and whole half of his body. They of course were lightly covered in a thin bandage. He was also covered in more bruises, stitches, cuts, and bandages.

His sniffle revealed his presence in the room. No words seemed right to exchange between him and Burt. Burt just squeezed Kurt's good hand as well as Blaine's shoulder as he quietly left the room. Blaine took a deep breath approaching the bed slowly and sitting down next to it. "Blaine … you came." Kurt sounded so weak and so tired; it just shattered Blaine's heart.

"If only I had been here sooner. This is all my fault, I should have just answered your calls" Blaine knew he was a sobbing mess.

" At least I get to see you one last time," he breathed out.

"Kurt … don't talk like that" he grasped Kurt's good hand in both of his hands, "we're together now, everything's going to be alright, you'll see." It was a forced optimism but he just refused to let Kurt go. Kurt let out a wet chocking cough and tried to catch his breath before speaking again. Blaine hushed him and gently stroked his hand.

"I'm sorry for-"

"No, no, I overreacted Kurt. I … Kurt, I was pushing you away. I was trying to get used to the idea of being alone again. And if … and if I can't even handle the thought of you going away to New York how … how I am ever … Kurt … Please stay with me. Please don't leave me. … … I love you"

* * *

**A/N: I am not sure how I went this to end so I get foggy on the end of it. I was thinking of continuing it and doing other small short bits of Kurt later dealing with his serious injuries but I also am slightly evil and considering killing Kurt off. I don't know why I upset like this and write such angst. Sorry. **


	2. (Spilled Milk Verse) Blaine finds Kurt

Blaine hunted the streets for Kurt. He ran into the corner store where the often shopped for last minute needs asking the employees if Kurt stopped in. Maria mentioned Kurt was in a long wile ago, though he looked off from his usual social self. He tried to pry for information if Kurt may have mentioned where he would have gone but no one seemed to know. He checked the small coffee shop and bakery wondering if Kurt stopped to eat his feelings through cheesecake. It was on his way home that something caught his eye in a back alley near their building.

Blaine smelled it before he saw it. It made vomit rise in his throat. "h-hello?" he didn't hear anything so he got closer, "do you need me to call an ambulance?" He then was close enough to see the sight, there he was laying there crippled, bleeding, bruised, beaten on the cold concrete, next to the trash can. Kurt, his Kurt, his Kurt whom he yelled at a couple hours ago.

Blaine scrambled to his side pulled Kurt into his lap crying out and trying to call an ambulance all at once. The dispatcher reminding Blaine that he had to stay calm; telling him to stay on the line until the ambulance arrived. Blaine held Kurt closely doing everything he could to help. "Kurt, stay awake, just a little while longer okay? Just hold on a little longer." He swallowed down some more tears chocking on a sob. "I had some dinner, it was delicious. I-I …. I also found the ring. I just need you to ask me so I can say yes. So you can't leave me. Please just don't leave me alone. I love you Kurt. I need you. I shouldn't have yelled. I am so sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, please … please … please…"

* * *

_**AN: This is short and pathetic. I don't know how I wanted this one fully written out. I promise the next chapter will be happy(ish). I will probably end up writing a full story for this one chapter to go with my spilled milk verse about how Blaine found Kurt and the night at the hospital. **_


	3. The Oats Fiasco: A FutureFamily Story

Blaine finished packing the Baby bag making sure he had a few extra diapers, bottles, and formulas, before moving on and packing Clara's backpack. "Clara you almost ready?" He heard her little voice yelling a coming, he tightened all the lids, making sure they would not pop-open before placing them into her backpack. Blaine then turned to the currently happy baby in the high chair. "Tor you're going to be a good baby for dada today, right? You're not going to cry and disrupt everyone!"

"Okay Daddy I am ready!" Clara declared as she ran into the kitchen, curly hair bouncing behind her. She crinkled her nose as Blaine lifted Toronto into stroller, "Does Toe have to come with us?"

"Clara-" Blaine warned not wanting to get into something like this when they were supposed to be leaving

"He's just so loud daddy! He's going to ruin everything!"

"Clara be nice to your brother, he's just a baby. Now, I have your backpack, are you ready to leave?"

"No Papa, isn't here!" She exclaimed worriedly,

"Papa is going to meet us at the school." Blaine said silently hoping she would accept the explanation and they could leave before they would be late. "Now let's go before we're late."

Once they arrived at the school Blaine bounced the baby in his arms trying to keep him entertained, occupied, and happy, while he waited with his daughter for her Papa to show up and for the competition to start. "Daddy are you sure Papa is going to make it?" She sounded nervous, Blaine wondered if she was keeping her focus on her absent Papa to let her mind stay away from her speech.

"Yes, he'll be here. He is on his way, he probably just got stuck in some traffic on the way or something honey-bee."

"Contestants please come up-front and get ready."

"Okay, that's you. Good luck" He said placing a kiss on her forehead reassuring her that her Papa would make it before it was her turn. She smiled nervously and skipped off to the front stage with the rest of the kids. Blaine waited till she was all the way up front before taking his seat. Clara had been the top public speaker in her school and was now competing against other schools. She decided on doing a how-to speech about making treats that horses like, which had became her obsession this year. He was humming to his baby when he saw Kurt walk in with a bouquet of flowers; Blaine waved him over with a relieved smile.

"Sorry honey, it took more time than I thought deciding on what type of flowers are best for a public speaking champion." He said greeting him with a kiss.

"Kurt-" he said warningly glancing around at the other parents hoping no one was listening.

"Oh come on you know our little girl is going to win, just look at those other kids" Kurt smiled and waved at Clara and he pulled out his phone snapping some pictures. "Why are we sitting in the back? Couldn't you get a seat up front?"

"Tor has been fussy all day, I didn't want to distract everyone or get in the way if one of us had to take him out into the hall. I think he may be teething but he could also just be colicky again. "

"Aw, poor baby" he cooed as he took hold of the 8 month old, "don't listen to Daddy, I know you are going to be the most well behaved baby in here, because my children are the best."

"Remember that when he starts crying tonight," Blaine paused, "He does cry a lot more than Clara, do you think we should find a specialist?"

"Blaine, sweetie, you said the same thing about Clara when she didn't cry a lot. Dad and Carole say there is nothing to worry about, babies cry. "

After about four of the other kids went it was finally Clara's turn. "Look Tor, let's watch and listen to sissy," Kurt whispered to the baby as he turned him around in his lap and Blaine pulled out his phone to record her. Toronto suddenly seemed less interested in the toy keys and more focused on the front of the room where Clara was now finishing setting up. She took a deep breath and begun, "Hello, my name is Clara Elizabeth Hummel – Anderson and I am going to tell you how to make treats for horses. These treats are all natural and very easy to make…"

She was doing excellent, she wasn't stuttering, she was speaking slowly and clearly, she made eye contact. Both parents were sure she would win, she had to gave had these judges sold that these horses would love these treats and that they were in fact easy to make. Then she had gotten to the oats, and the poor girl was struggling to open the top of the Tupperware container. "Oh no" Blaine whispered. She was trying everything to get the top off, putting her shoulder into it and bringing it up closer to her head and then the lid popped off and oats went everywhere, spraying the judges and front row. She was frozen with a look of horror as she dropped the container to the ground, covering her eyes with her fists pushing her glasses up. The two parents froze, Kurt grabbing Blaine's hand, Toronto began to fuss sensing the less calm feeling from his daddies. "Oh no! Tor it's okay baby," Kurt whispered then shouted, "It's okay baby keep going! Just keep going!" Blaine took Toronto quickly as Kurt stood to move up to the front when Clara continued to cry and tried to pick up every single oat she spilled.

As Kurt made it to the front he saw the teacher make her way over to Clara, "Clara, don't worry about the oats darling, just finish your speech. It's okay, everyone just wants to hear how to finish the treats." She nodded and to Kurt's horror used her sleeve and hands to wipe her face off. He turned look back at Blaine who was still trying to calm Tor down, biting his lip. He sat down in the front row offering Clara the biggest and most reassuring smile he could. "You then take the oats and …" She picked up her speech like a real pro. Kurt could not feel prouder right now at his little girl, and as he glanced back to his husband and baby he knew he felt the same.

When Clara finished her speech the audience politely clapped and after Clara went back to her seat, Kurt moved back to where Blaine was sitting. Kurt opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Blaine "I put the lid on too tight"

"Blaine … it's not your fault"

"No, I –I made sure it was secure so it wouldn't spill in the bag but I made it too tight"

The baby let out a small wail again; Kurt leaned down grabbing the baby bag after placing Toronto in the carriage, "let's go in the hallway."

In the hall Kurt rocked the baby in the carriage as Blaine paced back and forth replaying the morning in his head were he screwed the lid on too tightly. "Oh-god Kurt I ruined my daughter's chances of wining, she will probably never be able to public speak again.

"Blaine, I am sure it was not that traumatizing. Clara is a fighter, like her daddy. She will be fine." Blaine sighed as he slouched in on himself. Kurt then reached into the carriage and pulled out their baby boy and held him up to face Blaine and began speaking in his baby voice "Dada- Clara and I wuv you! It's not your fault. You were just trying to help and be a good Dada, but you are already the best Dada!"

Blaine smiled taking hold of the giggling baby, "That's not fair Kurt, you are not allowed to use our children against me, especially the baby! Plus your baby voice is creepy."

"Why do we have kids if I am not allowed to use them against you, especially a baby? And my baby voice is perfect thank you very much."

Blaine laughed shaking his head, giving into Kurt and placing a quick innocent kiss on his lips, "I'm sorry I over reacted, it's just been a little bit of a stressful day," he paused adjusting Toronto in his arms, "I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

"Excuse me, Mr. Anderson-" a new voice brought them back to reality, Blaine turned around to face Clara's teacher, "Clara would like you to come sit with her."

"Oh, yeah, sure." He said passing Tor back to Kurt.

"Blaine, take some tissues with you, that girl needs to learn that sleeves are not snot rags." Blaine chuckled nodding and pulling out a to-go pocket of tissues from the baby bag before following the teacher into the make-shift auditorium.

In the end Clara won the perseverance award. After a ton of hugs and kisses from her fathers they took her out for ice cream, real ice cream, not the frozen yogurt Kurt usually had them eat. They even let Clara have her own ("small, Blaine!"-According to her papa, as he mumbled on about sugar rushes and bedtimes) hot fudge sundae. Her daddy even managed to sneak in a few bites of her papa's cheesecake flavored ice cream as they playfully fought about Blaine having his own ice cream and Kurt getting the better flavors.

Blaine smiled to himself as he watched his family, Kurt trying to wipe off Clara's sticky face while rambling on about how Blaine can't feed their 8-month-old baby ice cream. They weren't perfect, but they were his family and they were perfectly imperfect for him.


	4. A Meal Fit for a (prom) Queen

"Kurt …" Blaine wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything or not, but currently Kurt was just sitting quietly in the car looking at the crown he was playing with in his hands while holding onto his last fray of rope he had left. They left the prom before it was over, making sure to take a photo before leaving the gym.

"You were right, the kilt was too much." Kurt breathed out continuing to at the crown in his lap rather than at Blaine. Blaine reached for his hand opening his mouth to speak - "Just take me home, please" the words rushed out of Kurt's mouth, things went bad but he thought Kurt turned it around perfectly fine.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine stammered unsure of what to say, he just wanted to make his new boyfriend feel better and he was failing at it so far.

"Blaine, I just want to go home and be alone." Blaine swallowed and looked down at his hands taking a deep breath before putting the keys in the ignition. "No wait- I'm sorry. I just I want to be alone to cry and eat my feelings so I could salvage what little dignity I had left. I didn't want you to know that I am an emotional eater yet and you already saw me runaway and cry once tonight."

"It's okay. Do you mind if we make a quick stop before I take you home. I just need to pick up a few things."

"I don't mind." Blaine wanted to lean over to give him a quick kiss but they were still in the school parking lot and he didn't want to risk anything. He sighed, gave Kurt a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand before starting the car and driving away.

They rode in silence, neither moving to turn on the radio. Kurt kept fidgeting and playing with the plastic crown. Blaine would side eye him and give his hand or knee a squeeze when he felt it was safe to do so. Soon Blaine pulled into the local supermarket parking lot and killed the engine. Kurt gave him a curious look but didn't say anything. "I'll be right back okay?" Blaine asked waiting for Kurt to look at him and answer, "Unless you want to come in with me?"

"No, I'll wait here. I'll be okay." Blaine then hopped out of the car leaving Kurt with his crown and his thoughts.

Kurt lost track of time with his self-pity and tears, he quickly sniffled and attempted to wipe his face free of tears stains when he heard the car door open. When he felt he covered up his most recent cry he turned at looked to the back door Blaine had opened and watched him load the numerous bags. He had bought two different frozen pizzas, three different ice cream brands, popcorn with extra butter, a small assortment of candy, doritos, funions, pringles, neutella, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, spray cheese, a package of cookie dough, canned frosting, an assortment of hostess cakes and snacks- "Blaine –who?-what?-"

"You said you wanted to eat your feelings and I know you only had that healthy stuff at home cause of your dad, but when I got into the store I realized I wasn't sure what exactly you wanted so I just picked up everything I could think of and if I still forgot something we can just order some take out, my treat." Blaine looked nervous as he explained his reasoning for the numerous bags in the backseat.

"But why?"

"I figured maybe we could stuff ourselves with junk and cry through confessions of everything that went wrong tonight. I won't even judge you if you puke and end up putting stretchy sweat pants on. Maybe when our stomachs begin to hurt we can cry on the bathroom floor."

"Blaine, but you … I thought you had a good time?" Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't comfortable going but he thought he made the best of it. Maybe dancing with Kurt at the end ruined his night, or maybe it was the fact that his boyfriend and prom date was crowned prom queen.

"I'll start- I wanted to hold your hand but I kept it in my pockets so I wouldn't. I wanted to kiss you so many times but instead I either drank something or ate something. I packed my pockets with everything from an emergency first aid kit. I should have done something more when they called your name. I should have been a better support when you were upset in the hallway, rather than just handing you a tissue. There were so many things I wanted to do but I didn't because I'm a coward and you're just so strong and brave, Kurt. I know you wanted your prom to be perfect and I didn't help in any way." The confession came out in such a rushed manor that for a second Kurt almost thought Blaine was going to have a panic attack, but he just looked at Kurt with nervous and hopeful eyes.

Blaine waited through a long drawn out pause; Kurt for once had no words. "I promise to kiss you before we start eating and to loan you a pair of stretchy sweat pants." Kurt finally said after what felt like minutes but was probably just a couple seconds.

Blaine let out a breath he was holding a smiled, "I also got us each a copy of the latest tabloid magazine to read incase you didn't feel like watching trashy tv or talking."

"I would have shared"

"No you wouldn't of but that's okay"

"If you didn't lick your fingers before turning the pages I would share," Blaine just chuckled and started the car knowing everything would be okay "who seriously actually does that?!"

"I was unaware that I did that."

"Oh-my-gawd! You don't even know you do it?!"

Yes, everything was going to be perfectly fine. Now he just needed to worry about how Burt Hummel was going to take the news.


	5. Hybrid Kitty Kurt

_**A/N: Kurt is half cat and half human, however Kurt sometimes see's himself as a full cat or a full human, so far he has never pictured himself as both cat and human at the same time which gets quiet confusing for him.**_

* * *

Kurt POV:

Kurt's ears twitched as he heard the door open. He quickly scrambled to the door listening and smelling to figure out who walked in. He hoped Blaine was finally home. Blaine was nice and calm and he liked Blaine. Blaine was the one who found him dying on the cold streets in winter, he was the one who gave Kurt a home and took care of him to make sure he was okay. Not a lot of people accepted Kurt, he was an experiment gone wrong but Blaine was nice to Kurt and treated him like a friend, like a human, rather than a pet. Kurt didn't want to be a pet; pets like him were normally treated very badly.

Kurt heard someone else with Blaine. He was timid and shy but he liked most of Blaine's friends, even if he didn't let most of them get too close to him. Most of the time they were too loud and excited for Kurt and he would run and hide. He remembered the first time he met them. Blaine had brought them over all at once, which Kurt was not happy about, so he ran and hid under the bed when they all cornered him trying to get him to come to them. Britney was the one who finally had gotten Kurt to come out. He liked Britney she was sweet, calm, and she scratched him in all the right places, even if she did talk too much and ask too many questions. Kurt felt like he could warm up to Sam but he was quite uncertain about him. Finn and Rachel scared him the most, Finn towered over Kurt and Rachel was just too loud and jumpy for Kurt. Overall they were all very nice to Kurt and didn't push him past his comfort zone, but Blaine was still his favorite, Blaine would always be Kurt's favorite.

This time it was late at night, which was an odd time for a friend to coming over. Blaine never had someone over this late. As Kurt approached closer to the steps something smelled weird, the smelled left his mind as he heard Blaine's voice. He immediately slunk down the steps wanting to see Blaine. He felt a little territorial when he saw the guy and Blaine hanging off each other. Kurt began to feel the fur on his neck and tail began to raise and puff up. "Blaine, you didn't tell me you had a pet!" the guy loudly explained when he saw Kurt. Kurt didn't like him. Kurt wasn't a 'pet'. His ears pushed down as his tail went down and curled tightly. They laughed as Blaine shushed him telling him to keep quiet and the guy kissed his cheek, which made Kurt mad, and told Blaine he was being just as loud.

"Yes, this is Kurt. Kurt say hi to Sebastian!" Blaine giggled. Kurt didn't want to say hi. The guy, Sebastian, approached Kurt a little took quickly laughing and saying hi to Kurt, reaching to pet him. Sometimes when Kurt didn't like people or was feeling extremely happy, nervous, scared, or even mad his animal instincts came out, it usually made Kurt upset and embarrassed but normally Blaine would bribe him with food or petting until he was happy again. This however, was one of those not good animal instincts as this Sebastian guy's hand came close Kurt let out a his and swiped his claws at Sebastian's hand leaving some scratches. He let out a yelp as Kurt began to slink further into the steps, staying guarded as he let out a hiss that was not as menacing as Kurt's. "Oh! Seb! I'm sorry I don't know what has gotten into him, he normally isn't like this towards people," Blaine said as he inspected the injured hand, "come on let's go get you cleaned up."

"And then we can do some not so clean stuff" Sebastian whispered to Blaine, who again giggled and hazily smiled at him. Sebastian then leaned down placing his lips firmly on Blaine's. Kurt felt a low growl come from the back of his throat. Blaine groaned as Sebastian moved his lips over to Blaine's ear and neck. Kurt stared daggers at them letting them know he was not happy. Blaine was his. Sebastian stopped for a second looking over at Kurt who was still staring at him. "Blaine" "hmmmm?" "Your pet is staring at me" Blaine finally looked over at Kurt, who again let out a small hiss showing off his teeth.

"Lets go up into my room, it will be more comfortable there." Blaine stumbled up the stairs leading this guy, into Blaine's room. Kurt was not okay with this. He tried to follow Blaine into his room, Kurt normally slept there with Blaine, but Blaine nudged him to the outside of the door with a quick "No Kurt," before shutting the door on him.

As Kurt stared at the closed door the word echoed in his head. 'Pet', was he wrong? Did Blaine really think he was a pet? Why didn't he correct that guy? Would Blaine get rid of him for being bad? Kurt was not a pet he didn't belong to anyone! He sighed and walked into the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror studying his ears, his tail, his cat features and began to wonder if maybe that was all Kurt was ever going to be to anyone, just a pet. It was hard, Kurt didn't like his animal instincts or qualities; he just wanted to be normal. He was too much like a cat to be a human, and too much like a human to be a cat. Tears began to form as his human emotions took over.

Kurt didn't sleep well that night, which was odd because he could usually sleep every couple hours. He was restless and tried many different sleeping spots before finding a spot on the floor the rising sun was beginning to hit. Half of his uneasiness was because he was cold and didn't have Blaine to cuddle with; the other half was because his mind was racing with thoughts. He woke up when he heard the coffee pot start in the kitchen. He blinked a few times before stretching out. He felt the warmth and decided to try to sleep more. He didn't hear anyone approaching or else he wouldn't have let his guard down. He felt the pain shoot through tail and he let out a loud wail which startled a hung-over half asleep Blaine causing him to drop a mug in the kitchen. As Kurt rushed up the steps to find a bed to hide under he heard Sebastian mutter "stupid pussy." As Kurt scrambled under the bed he decided he might never come out again. Tears pricked his eyes as he rubbed the sore spot on his tail.

* * *

The Next Morning - Blaine POV:

Blaine sighed as Kurt ran up the stairs, he thought Kurt was making progress with new people, but maybe he was wrong. He bent down and began to clean up the shattered mug as Sebastian walked in, "What happened?"

"I dunno your little pussy pet is weird, maybe you should return him," he answered with no concern.

"He's just not used to people yet, and I would never return him. I've heard what they do to those poor -" Blaine cut off scaring himself with the word he was about to say. Kurt wasn't an animal or a pet, why was he saying things like that.

"Well I am sure you have also heard how horrible those failed experiments can be as well. You saw it attacked me last night Blaine." Sebastian added waving his wrapped hand in front of his face.

"He normally isn't like that. You probably just scared him." Blaine answered unsurely; he was having trouble remembering details at the moment. Blaine had seen what happened but he had seen it through drunken eyes and Kurt never normally acted like that. He remembered Kurt hissing and scratching but he couldn't remember is Sebastian had approached a little too quickly and too loudly.

"Whatever, I need to get home before my mom gets up. Next time don't drink so much that you pass out before the clothes come off," he said giving Blaine's butt a quick pinch before heading out the door.

Blaine gave into his hangover deciding he should just go back to bed. He took a quick aspirin with two cups of water and headed up to his room. He knew Kurt was hiding under his bed because one of the boxes was slightly pushed out. He also knew Kurt would never hide in his parents room. "Kurt, baby, you gonna come out and cuddle with me?" he asked quiet and cautiously while getting down on his hands and knees to look under his bed for Kurt. He saw an ear twitch and shift down as the body curled in on himself. It broke his heart a little bit, once Kurt had been with Blaine for a while and he knew Blaine had not meant harm he always wanted to cuddle, he especially loved when Blaine would gently stroke the soft fur behind his ear, even tough he was still embarrassed by his purring. Maybe Kurt was still scared and just needed space.

As the day moved on Blaine's heart continued to break. Kurt refused to answer him or come out from under the bed. Blaine begged Kurt to come eat, to come cuddle, to just come out but nothing. Blaine ignored all the messages from Sebastian; he just didn't feel like dealing with him when he was worried about Kurt. After cleaning the dishes from dinner and having a conversation with his parents and Cooper on the phone asking how their California visit was going, he went to his room to go get some sleep wondering if he could finally persuade Kurt out from his hiding spot. He was surprised when he opened the door and found Kurt huddled in the blankets on his bed, holding his tail close to him. He heard a little sniffle and cautiously approached the bed making sure Kurt was aware he was there, "Kurt? You okay sweetie?" Kurt opened his wet eyes looking up at Blaine.

"I'm sorry for being bad, please don't take me back," Kurt cried shaking a bit at the thought. Blaine felt himself break and sit down next Kurt.

"No, no never, I would never take you somewhere like that." Blaine honestly and firmly stated before adding, "and you weren't bad, you were just scared, weren't you?" Kurt nodded starting to cry more unable to explain that he didn't like Sebastian. "Oh, sweetheart, come here" Blaine shushed pulling Kurt into his lap to pet and comfort.

"Please don't" Kurt whispered when he felt Blaine begin to pet behind his ear. Kurt heard what being a pet means; he didn't want to be a pet. He wanted to be loved, but he wanted to be loved like a person, like a normal human person.

"Kurt? I thought you liked it when I pet you?" Blaine asked confused but doing what Kurt had requested. Kurt squirmed around a little but kept his head on Blaine's lap.

"I want to leave," he finally stated refusing to look Blaine in the eye. Blaine couldn't say anything for a minute, he was shocked and began to feel his eyes water.

"I thought you like it here? I thought you liked me?" Blaine finally answered trying not to cry. Kurt turned his head into Blaine's thigh beginning to sob again. Blaine desperately wanted to comfort him more, but Kurt didn't want to be touched at the moment.

"I don't want to be a pet!" Kurt finally cried out.

"A pet? Kurt, you are not my pet," Blaine stated firmly "You're my best friend." He finally placed a soft hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt sniffled a few times before turning and looking at Blaine with big eyes.

"I-I am?" He asked quietly with a wet voice.

"Of course you are. I thought you knew I didn't think of you that way, I don' think of you or see you the way those other people do Kurt." Kurt turned back over and nudged his way back over to Blaine's lap, still picking at his tail, Blaine reached to pet behind Kurt's ear but stopped himself. "Kurt? Is it okay that I pet you again or do you not like that anymore?"

"You can" Kurt said in a tiny voice. Blaine smiled and began to softly stroke Kurt's fur. He knew Kurt was still hurt though when he didn't start purring or pushing back against Blaine's hand.

"You look so tired, did you even sleep last night?" Blaine asked, normally Kurt could sleep all day if he wanted to.

Kurt shook his head before asking, "Why did you lock me out? I thought I was allowed to sleep in here." Blaine had told Kurt he was allowed to sleep in here if he wanted. Kurt was originally given his own place to sleep but he started having nightmares and would come find Blaine and spend the rest of the night in his bed, after that Kurt never went back to his own bed, not that Blaine minded.

"You are allowed to sleep in here if you want, but remember how we talked about privacy?" Kurt nodded not liking how this was going; "Sebastian and I just wanted privacy last night. I didn't mean to lock you out and I know you liked to hide in here, but we wanted some alone time." Blaine felt bad; he should have asked Kurt to nicely leave them alone and explain things better rather than just locking him out with no explanation. He was never drinking that much again. He looked back down at Kurt who was still not letting go of his tail.

"Is your tail okay?" Kurt paused from massaging his still sore tail and looked at Blaine with wet eyes.

"He stepped on it," he mumbled while more tears formed. Blaine didn't realize that Sebastian had actually hurt Kurt, even if it was probably an accident; he just thought he might have startled Kurt from his sleep.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean it Kurt. He just didn't see you sleeping there." He knew that probably wouldn't make Kurt feel better. He watched Kurt nod and look away again. "You don't like him do you?"

"Blaine? You know how you told me how you were different because you like boys instead of girls, but it was still okay for two boys to love each other?" Kurt asked rather than answering as he sat up and looked at Blaine.

"Sure," Blaine said now giving Kurt his full attention not sure what this had to do with Sebastian.

"Do you think someone could love me?" He meant for it come out with confidence but instead in came out rather quiet and unsure.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine stated with certainty. It was true. Kurt however shook his head.

"No, like the way you love boys, the way you love Sebastian," Kurt said finally looking back up at Blaine. It finally clicked, Blaine finally understood. Kurt felt like he was loved as a pet or maybe as a friend but he wanted to be more to someone. No one had ever really loved Kurt and he just wanted someone to love him. Blaine had begun to wonder if Kurt was ever even kissed before. "It's silly" Kurt forced a small laugh with it.

"Kurt, no it's not silly. Your feelings are not silly." Blaine licked his lips thinking of what the best thing to say was. "I don't love Sebastian. I thought I liked him. I thought I could have some fun and give him a try, but he isn't someone I could love. You are more loveable than he is." Kurt smiled trying to hide his head in Blaine's shoulder, "hey, no it's true and I know one day someone is going to love you a whole lot." Kurt smiled more and butted his head against Blaine's chin his tail moving around before curling around them slightly twitching every now and then. Starting tomorrow Blaine was going to prove to Kurt someone; someone like him could love Kurt a whole lot. "Now, let's get a long nights sleep that we both need." Kurt nodded and let Blaine get comfortable before curling himself up in a comfy ball behind Blaine rubbing his face on Blaine's back every now and then letting out a small purring sound. "Night Kurt."

"Night" Kurt yawned before looked back up at, "Blaine…?" Blaine sight and turned onto his back pulling Kurt close to him.

"Talk tomorrow, sleep now." Blaine mumbled tiredly. Kurt nodded before nuzzling close again and closing his eyes.


	6. Klaine Proposal

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine go through his night routine. He twisted the ring on his left hand while he waited for him to finish up and join him in bed. They had a plan. Blaine would move in and they would wait until they were out of school and settled before actually getting married. However the other week, around the time of his twenty-first birthday, he felt like he couldn't wait much longer. He remembers when Blaine proposed to him and still gets giddy over the memory of the staircase and flowers, the big show, and mostly Blaine getting down on one knee asking him if he could ask him a question. His smile widens when he thinks about how they moved in together after Blaine graduated and they found a tiny one-bedroom apartment to live in. It was just them and all that was missing, so far, was them being married.

"I'm just going to check the lock and then I'll be in bed," Blaine suddenly announced taking Kurt out of his trance.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, "marry me?" It was nowhere close to as romantic or big as Blaine's proposal.

"I am pretty sure I already asked you that" Blaine chuckled lightly while taking hold of Kurt's hand and gently twist the ring on his finger before giving it a soft kiss. Kurt smiled as he felt a shock run through his hand and up his arm to his heart. He believed that Blaine would always and forever make him feel that way and that was part of why he didn't want to wait anymore.

"I mean let's get married right now" Kurt said in a rush feeling slightly nervous. "Well not _now_, I'm not dressed for the occasion," Kurt nervously joked and smiled when Blaine let out a small chuckle. "I mean I want to get married tomorrow or the next day or just very soon."

"I thought you wanted to wait so we can save up and have a big wedding?" Blaine asked cautiously leaning on his right arm and tilting his head.

"I did too, but those things are not really important. When we're eighty and sitting in a nice retirement home somewhere it won't matter what color scheme I had or if we served chicken or fish or what type of flowers there were. What matters is that I will get to call you my husband." Kurt knew he was making the right choice when he saw Blaine's eyes begin to look at him the way they always have, the way his dad described as if he made Blaine's whole world and Kurt knew that he did because Blaine made his whole world.

"Yes." Blaine said surely after a moment of melting into a warm puddle of love.

"Yes?" Kurt asked inching closer to Blaine.

"Yes, I will marry you." Blaine said brightly before giving his twice fiancé a soundly kiss, only pulling slightly back to add "I will marry you tonight, tomorrow, this weekend, whenever you want."

"Thank you" Kurt said pulling Blaine closer to him.


	7. In Sickness and In Health

Keeping true to Kurt's luck it was figured out the day after they got married. There were many signs that hinted at what needed to be done but they both chose to ignore them. During the week of the wedding Kurt's throat had been sore and he had difficulty with swallowing and continuously tried to clear his throat. Since Kurt ignored it and hadn't brought it up Blaine chose not to question it. At the wedding Blaine tried to get Kurt to eat a nice meal but instead Kurt just had a little bit of soup (which Blaine wondered where it came from since soup was not even served at the wedding reception). Then their wedding while an excited Blaine refreshed himself in the bathroom for their first night as husbands Kurt had fallen asleep, and not that Blaine would ever tell Kurt this but he snored and Kurt never snored unless he was sick. Blaine knew Kurt must have been really not feeling well when he didn't put up a fight with Blaine after he suggested scheduling a doctor's appointment. Luckily their honeymoon didn't technically begin for another two days giving Kurt time to go see a doctor and get some medicine.

What was not expected was their honeymoon being canceled because Kurt needed his tonsils removed. At first Kurt didn't have time to be mad or upset about that since he was too worried about the surgery. Blaine of course as his husband comforted him, reassured him everything would be okay, and refused to let him Google facts and statistics of how the surgery could go wrong.

However, now that the surgery was over and Kurt was at home, unable to speak for a little while, and no longer stressed or upset about the surgery he pouted about the lost honeymoon. It wasn't fair he got to miss this opportunity because of some stupid surgery. Blaine of course without hesitance stepped into the role of taking care of Kurt, getting him ice cream, making him soup, filling his prescriptions, making sure he had plenty of fluids as well as plenty of magazines, movies, and television to keep him entertained. He even got Kurt a bell to ring and a small whiteboard to write on.

Blaine hummed as he entered their bedroom gracefully carrying a tray with two matching fresh bowls of soup. He smiled brightly at Kurt despite the pouting scowl on Kurt's face. "I have some more soup for you darling," Blaine practically sang before placing a bowl on Kurt's own tray. Kurt started to very quietly rasp out some words but Blaine quickly shushed him moving the whiteboard and marker into his lap encouraging him to writing it out. "Shh, you're not ready to start talking yet, and you need to eat so you can take more medicine so you won't be in pain. I'm even going to eat with you. I found a recipe for Italian Wedding Soup that wasn't too difficult since my cooking skills aren't nearly as superb as yours. I also got cheesecake flavored ice cream for desert. Maybe later this week, when your throat isn't as sore, I can find a recipe for creamy tomato basil soup and make some grilled cheese, with those gourmet cheeses and fancy bread we have left from the wedding, to go with it," Blaine rambled on as he fussed over Kurt, fluffing his pillows, tucking some extra covers warmly around him, refreshing his Gatorade.

Kurt tried his best to keep pouting but it was impossible when his new husband was being so adorably domestic. Blaine smiled back before holding his hand gently. "Kurt, I know you're upset about missing our honeymoon, but I am trying to make the best of it. We at least still re able to spend time with one another. I just want you to be happy, I will even spoon feed you if that will help cheer you up. Plus, I did promise sickness and in health." Blaine held his smile at Kurt as he felt Kurt reassuringly squeezed his hand as a way of saying 'I love you'. Blaine then looked down and quickly let go of Kurt's hand to grab his bowl of soup, "Oh no, I'm sorry Kurt your soup is cold now, let me just go warm this up." Kurt fondly rolled his eyes as Blaine hurried out of the room with a quick "be right back!" He reached over to the nightstand grabbing the bell and ringing it. Blaine ran back in asking if he had forgotten someone of if Kurt needed or wanting something with his soup. Kurt just smiled and tapped his lips silently asking for a kiss.


	8. Kurt's not crazy, the cat is evil

Kurt drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch watching Blaine on the floor with their new kitten. It was an impulse taking the kitten home four days ago. He thought it was a good idea to have company when one of them was home alone that way they wouldn't be so alone. He never suspected Blaine wanting to cancel date night because they couldn't leave their baby alone. The first time Blaine referenced the kitten as their baby Kurt had been confused. The second time Kurt thought it was cute. Now it was on his last nerve. The whole point of a cat was the fact that they were independent and didn't need this constant attention, but this cat was different and didn't seem to get the memo. If someone was not petting him or paying him attention he would just cry louder and louder until someone would give in, someone named Blaine, it also never took long for Blaine to give in. Four days and this cat was already on Kurt Hummel's enemy list. He has only been here four days and he has already interrupted their scheduled make-outs twice, and took over his spot in the bed and even had the nerve to scratch him.

No, Blaine was not crazy enough to actually cancel date night, but had suggested they just stay home, order some food, and play with the baby. However, Kurt was already dressed for a night out, a night out this Blaine. This outfit needed to be seen, his hair has even reached more heights and Blaine would rather stay home and talk baby to a cat. He sighed as Blaine continued to wave the feathers with the bells attacked to a stick around and finally stood up going to get his coat and keys. "Well, you have fun. I'm going out," he announced as if it were that simple.

"What? Where?" Blaine questioned dropping the cat toy and finally looking at Kurt for a second before their kitten pounced on the toy and started to nip at it before trying to spit a piece of feather out.

Kurt rolled his eyes; oh he was so out here. He was not wasting this outfit, even if it meant he'd have to take himself out. "Date night, have fun with the baby."

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" questioned now giving Kurt his full attention while picking up the kitten who was pestering him. Kurt sighed loudly as he turned to fully face Blaine.

"Blaine, do you see what I am wearing?" Blaine blinked as scanned Kurt up and down. Kurt did look wonderful, Kurt always looked wonderful. "This is a go out and let people see outfit. This outfit also has very few layers that do not take long to pull off and you would rather play with a cat than go out on a date with your incredibly sexy looking horny fiancé!" Kurt threw his hands in the air as he ranted to Blaine.

Blaine either dropped the kitten to the ground or it leapt out of his arms, he wasn't sure. He smiled and walked towards Kurt. "Blaine Anderson, no, I am mad at you," Kurt tried to stay mad as he pouted.

"I think you are adorable, jealous of a kitten," Blaine chuckled as he linked his fingers with Kurt.

"The kitten is not our baby and it has it out for me" Kurt whined as Blaine pulled him in for a kiss guiding him to the bedroom.

"Sorry no one will be seeing this outfit tonight," Blaine said in between kisses before pausing and adding "you know you can't get this jealous when we actually have a baby right?"

Kurt didn't he respond with words, he just rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine into the bedroom and shutting the door tightly behind him leaving their kitten outside.


	9. My Heart Says Don't Let Go

Kurt didn't remember who called him he just remembers some key words from the conversation, "shooting" "shot" "critical condition" "coma"; he doesn't remember booking the flight or getting on the plane; he doesn't remember telling the taxi driver where to take him or even how he got to Blaine's room, its almost as if when he sees him laying there hooked up to machines and hearing the beeping of his heart rate monitor Kurt's mind begins to blur. He stands there in shock as Rachel finally catches up to him and lets out an over dramatic gasp. Kurt then lets out a snort sounding chuckle; "Is this … is this a joke?"

"Oh God" Rachel cries behind him as he moves closer to the hospital bed placing his hands on his hips.

"Good try Blaine, really. You should honestly know me better than to think I would actually fall for this. It's really convenient of you to fall into a coma right after we breakup, and it's not exactly subtle of you. I mean your gifts were a little ridiculous but this is a new level for you, congratulations. And if you think this will somehow make me suddenly forgive you, you are wrong. So stop wasting time pretending and get up," Kurt sarcastically snaps at Blaine who continues to lie there in his comatose state.

" Kurt …" Rachel tries as he gently places a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, okay! I forgive you; I forgive you! You're scaring me now so just get up!" Kurt begins to panic as the sound of the monitor seems to become louder and Blaine continues to lie there. He waits longer this time as tears form in his eyes and his breathing becomes harsher. "This is really happening isn't it?" Kurt finally chokes out.

Rachel watches in shock as Kurt settles his cries and sits himself down in a chair instantly grabbing Blaine's hand; "what are you going to do?"

Kurt takes a deep breath before answering, "what I always do, I am going to wait for him."

And like many times Kurt has waited for Blaine before he waits for him now. He doesn't leave the hospital or Blaine's side since he has arrived. He gets his dad to put in a request for him to be able to stay. He stays as the nurses come in and do their tests. He stays when people bring flowers and cards. He continues to hold Blaine's hand and reads magazines to him that his dad dropped off. He tries to sing but it only comes out soft and broken. He waits in the hall when the glee club comes to sing to him, this time refraining from putting his opinion in on God and religion. He only states that this is the third time he has been in this hospital waiting for someone he has loved to get better when someone questions him. He thinks about if he could or does forgive Blaine. He knows he still loves Blaine and it hurts how much he still loves him. When Sam visits he mentions to Kurt how lost Blaine has been, that he was so broken that he had even turned down the lead in the musical, and that during the shooting he had mentioned that he had not forgiven himself and it was no surprise that Kurt had not forgiven him.

He knows he has not been taking care of himself but his heart hurts the same way it did when Blaine first told him he had cheated, the same as the nights where he needed Ambien to help him sleep and though was usually an emotional eater had not been able to swallow more than water. Kurt doesn't know what day or time it is when he sees Rachel walk into the hospital. "Kurt, you can't keep doing this to yourself," she starts with.

"Hey, Rachel" he says with false energy.

"Kurt, do you even know what day it is?" He doesn't answer; he knows that she knows he doesn't. "It's Sunday Kurt! You have not eaten or sleep properly in four days. This is not healthy." He again doesn't respond because yeah that's true too. "We need to go home Kurt…"

"He is my home," he whispers back as if he is just realizing this himself.

"Kurt, he is not your home, New York is. He cheated on you. I understand your concern and how feelings don't just go away but he cheated on you." She gets louder as she lectures about how she somehow understands, but she doesn't because even though it is true that Blaine hurt him and cheated on him it is also true that Kurt knows he will never stop loving Blaine.

"If he wakes up alone and I'm not here he'll think I don't love him and I don't forgive him," answers tiredly not really in the mood to have this conversation with Rachel.

"Do you forgive him?" she finally asks in a tone that says 'I don't think you should'.

"I will forgive him, in time … not now but I will because I love him and I know my love for him isn't going away." Kurt is not ready to forgive but with these past couple days he knows he will be, that when (when not if) Blaine wakes up they will work this out and it will take time but when they get there Kurt knows they will have something better and stronger than they did before.

Kurt stays when Rachel leaves for New York.

It's another day and half when Blaine wakes up. It's nothing magical like the movies where it's in burst of instance. It's slow and hazy with his head in a fog. He's confused at first as he sees and feels the tubes and wires. He has trouble remembering being shot and figuring out where he is. He's in shock when he realizes someone is holding his hand he looks down confused and even more so when he sees Kurt with his head on the mattress, asleep; his hair is limp without product causing his bangs to fall into his face, which looks like it has not gone through the usual cleansing and moisturizing routine. There are dark long circles under his eyes and he looks paler than normal. Blaine first just breathes in, unsure of what to think or do, but then smiles and tears up as he hears his unused voice whisper "you waited."


	10. Baby Girl

The minute they received the news Kurt went crazy with designing the nursery and finding organic baby food recipes, while Blaine got to work on baby proofing and reading up on parenting books, placing color coordinated post it's in the pages for Kurt to read. When they found out it was a girl they each decided on making a list of ten names and then narrowing it down to five before consulting each other on the names they wanted. They decided to play a game to see who would get to pick the first name and who would get to pick the middle name. It ended up turning into a round of Wii Just Dance, three rounds Wii karaoke, and a fight that only continued to escalate into yelling and tears. Blaine walked out, deciding he needed a break from Kurt, and Kurt locked himself in the almost done nursery to cry. Blaine came home two hours and forty-seven minutes later with a giant stuffed animal and some flowers. He found Kurt asleep in the big comfy, yet vintage and stylish, chair in the corner of the nursery, and after waking him with a kiss (of true love), he told Kurt he liked the name Clara Elizabeth, that he wanted to be a stay at home dad, and that even though the nursery was becoming extravagant for a baby it looked stunning. A night that started in tears ended with warmth, love, and compromises. (The next morning Kurt woke up with a fever of 101 and a chest aching cough, Blaine ruled the escalated fight and tears from the night before as Kurt not feeling well.)

The day their daughter, their baby girl, was born was a day of panic on both their behalves. The surrogate seemed to be very calm even though the labor and delivery lasted ten hours. Afterwards she was tired and had asked not to see or hold the baby. They thanked her as they cried of happiness at their little girl, and even though she was biologically Blaine's, who felt bad she received the same curly hair he had, there was no doubt that she was both of theirs. Kurt, as a thank you, had his dad and Carole call in favors to the hospital making sure the surrogate got the best care possible.

When they take her home they are floating in the clouds and neither one of them wants to put her down or share her. They quickly start a routine for her, running into a few problems that results in Kurt putting Carole and his Dad on speed dial. First they find she has some trouble digesting the numerous different formulas they try. Then Blaine freaks out because she doesn't cry a lot, she just lets out these squeak like whimpers, which quickly earns her the nickname squeaker, whenever she needed something. Kurt didn't really want to question that one; he just thought it was a blessing, until Blaine came up with the idea that something could be wrong with her lungs and they quickly set up a doctors appointment, Kurt didn't brag, but he was right there was nothing wrong with her lungs though the pediatrician did give them a list of things to help with her digestion. The First time she got sick, with a low-grade fever, Kurt actually wasn't home and Blaine rushed her to the hospital leaving Kurt four quick and panicked voice messages causing Kurt to rush in crying and asking if the baby was alive or dead. After things were clearly explained Kurt told Blaine he needed to call Kurt, Carole, or a doctor before rushing her to the hospital and nearly giving Kurt and stressed induced heart attack.

Burt and Carole were the first who had gotten to meet her. When they arrived Burt decided he would be called Poppy, and Carole asked Kurt for permission to be called Nanny, explaining she didn't mind if Kurt was not okay with Carole being considered as a grandmother; both of them cried when Kurt said he would love for her to Nanny to Clara. Kurt found it humorous how quickly his dad had spoiled his granddaughter, though he shouldn't be surprised he was pretty spoiled as a child himself. Blaine laughed at how Burt bought her a football jersey and musical car mobile; Burt only argued that he thought they wouldn't want to push those gender stereotypes on her, though Blaine had a feeling he bought them when Kurt and Blaine announced that their surrogate was pregnant. Carole had told them every ten minutes that she was free to babysit any time they wanted or needed, especially if it meant an extended weekend at Nanny and Poppy's house.

The next to visit was surprisingly Cooper, definitely a surprise since he showed up without any notice. He brought more than enough gifts for his new niece asking why he had not been invited over yet. Kurt just stood frozen his eyes on Cooper's shirt reading "Favorite Uncle". He quickly came up with an excuse to leave, forgetting he had to be somewhere. Blaine, being worried and oblivious, kept asking Kurt what he was talking about. It wasn't until Blaine began looking at all the gifts printed with "favorite niece" and "favorite uncle" that it clicked. He forced Cooper to get rid of all this stuff, causing another fight between them, which lasted about ten minutes. When Kurt returned from where ever he ran off to he saw Cooper in a new shirt and half of the baby gifts missing, though Kurt was not happy when Cooper mentioned this would be great method acting in case he ever had to pay a fatherly figure. (He felt much better about it when Blaine warned Cooper Clara easily spat-up and Cooper just laughed claiming "she would never do that to her Uncle Coop!" and cried five minutes later when she puked in his hair.)

Blaine's parent's come a week later, again unannounced. They were passive aggressive the whole visit after finding out Kurt's family got to meet her first. Blaine was worried at one point that Kurt may poison or attack his mother with all the comments she made on things she did as a mother and mentioning that she wished the baby was named after her and that she was glad it was Blaine who would be staying home and taking care of her. Blaine knew she meant no harm, but if looks could kill his mom would with be frozen or melted every time she opened her mouth to Kurt. He was also sure that there was going to be an all out war when Kurt made a comment on how she didn't like strangers and had an amazingly good judge of character, his dad actually saved the day with that one when he told Kurt he already knew of her good judge of character when he heard she puked on Cooper and offered a home remedy on getting spit up stains out of designer dress shirts and ties, if he still needed one.

When the rest of the group got to meet the baby it was actually in a public setting. Santana and Rachel fought over who would get the title of Aunt and the duty's of being the woman figure in her life. Kurt knew he would just let them believe it was one them, but he would need to be dead before he let either of them unsupervised with his baby girl, and reminded Blaine that he would be dead if he let them near her unsupervised. Blaine was very amused that Clara giggled at Sam and Britney but cried loudly at Rachel, and continued to do so when she sang. Kurt politely asked Sam to stay behind when the others left so they could talk to him about something. Blaine had not wanted to pick a designated Godparent, but Kurt reasoned that it needed to be done sooner rather than later remembering his childhood without a mom and almost losing his dad. After two hours of discussing possible choices they both agreed that Sam was the best and only choice (he was great with kids, he never bullied Kurt, and was responsible). The only condition was that he was not allowed to teach their baby how get sexified and would not permit her to date anyone resembling Puck or Santana. Sam immediately began set up days and times he would spend with her and his duties of Godfather (including impressions of The Godfather) and offered to come up with her superhero alter ego if Kurt promised to help with the sewing. Blaine didn't want to crush his enthusiasm to start right away but Kurt did gently remind him she was only three months old and can barely push herself up.


	11. Baby Boy

They decide they want another baby a year after they move into a bigger place. Planning for their second baby is much less chaotic; Blaine tells Kurt it's his turn for the genes Kurt mentions he wants to adopt, if that's okay with Blaine. Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt in approval before hearing him mention a third child with his genes. His nursery is just as extravagant and he gets just as many toys and presents, but both Kurt and Blaine are more relaxed. When they first telling Clara she is going to be a big sister she was confused and asked a lot of questions, after explaining she seemed excited. Her grandparents bought her more clothes that said "big sister" on them and talked her about her duties as a big sister. However, when the nursery was finished and she heard her daddies talking more about the new baby she decided she was no longer happy about another baby and when relatives or friends ask her how she likes being an older sister she simply and politely changes the conversation to a new shirt or toy of hers without answering the question.

The second baby is completely opposite from Clara, he cries all the time and rarely stops; he barely sleeps through the night but does not have any tummy troubles so far (later they discover he is allergic to carrots). Clara begins to take up the habit of yelling over the baby when he cries and she wants to talk, Blaine isn't sure how to make it through the day sometimes, he can't wait for school to start again. During the night Kurt said he would get up the first half but asked Blaine to get up the second half since he to get up early and go to work. Blaine quickly agreed glad he would finally get to shut his eyes. However, when the second half of the night approach and Toronto continued to cry Blaine also continued to sleep, Kurt was amazed that Blaine could sleep through such noise. He tried to gently nudge Blaine awake but that didn't work so he relented and stayed up the second half of the night as well. When morning came he was a zombie ready to eat whoever tried to communicate with him first. The second night the same thing happened, even though he nudged Blaine a little harder to try to wake him up. The third night Kurt literally kicked Blaine out of bed to wake him up and pulled the covers all the way up while burying his head under the pillow.

This time Burt and Carole had to fight with Blaine's parents on who would get to visit their grandson first. Burt won, but only because he cheated and got on the first flight after the conversation. Blaine's parents arrived the next day, and with what little sleep Kurt was getting Blaine was ninety-seven percent positive Kurt may actually kill his mom this time, especially when she started questioning why they chose adoption instead of getting a surrogate again like they had planned, (first one biologically Blaine's, second one biologically Kurt's). After another fight between both grandparents on who got to bond with the baby first Kurt made a time chart, whoever was not with the baby spent time with Clara, whoever was not with Clara spent time with the baby (and Kurt would sleep). It also turned out that Burt was the only one able to get Toronto settled out of one of his crying fits and get him to sleep, Kurt considered asking his dad to move in until his baby boy grew out of this crying phase. When Carole found Kurt asleep at the dinner table she immediately bought Kurt and Blaine (with the help of Blaine's mother) a honeymoon suite in a high scale hotel for an extended weekend vacation, where they were forbidden to leave early. Both argued at first, it was too expensive, they couldn't leave the baby, but Burt already packed their bags while Blaine's dad called the cab. They didn't leave the room once, first they caught up on their sleeping, then they caught on up on each other with slow long drawn out sex. When they came back home they were refreshed and ready, it was a magical weekend but they missed their little girl and baby boy.

When Cooper visits this time he makes a phone call, specifically to Kurt, he would not make that same mistake twice. He again, like the others, came baring gifts for both children. He also decides to help Clara with the older sibling problem, and though it was a little unconventional it seems to work. Things seem to go well this time between him and Blaine until Cooper brings up the title of Godfather and that though he was disappointed to hear that Sam had been both Blaine's best man and their first-born's Godfather he is willing to accept the offer as Toronto's Godfather. This then escalated Blaine getting so mad that Kurt had to call Sam to pick up Clara and take her to the park. Blaine first gently broke the news that both he and Kurt wanted Sam to be Toronto's Godfather as well. Cooper didn't take it well. Blaine then pointed out that Cooper was already their Uncle, and Cooper asked who would get the kids if anything would happen to them. Blaine said that he wanted to choose Cooper but Kurt felt that his life was too unpredictable and unstable for a child. Kurt then defends himself with the fact that he heard about the time Cooper first forgot and then lost Blaine, Blaine did not know of this story.

Sam had been such a wonderful help with Clara; he taught her being an older sibling could be great, more so than Cooper. He showed her ways she could help her brother that their daddies didn't or couldn't do (like sneaking an extra cookie, or hanging upside down on the monkey bars). This time when Kurt and Blaine broke the news about Sam being Toronto's Godfather he simply stated that he told Blaine in high school that Blaine wanted him to have his babies. Kurt tried begging the story out of them but both remained tight lipped, but Kurt knew all the methods of dragging secrets out of Blaine so he wasn't too worried. When Toronto woke up from his nap Blaine went to go grab him, Sam insisted that when he returned he would get to hold his Godson. However, once Toronto was out of his Daddy's arms and into Sam's he started screaming his head off; Kurt rushed over to console him just explaining he gets scared around stranger sometimes. Clara, the clever girl she is, pointed out that the baby was scared because he couldn't see Sammy's pretty eyes. From then on Sam, with the assistance of Clara, would pull his hair away from his face whenever he was around the baby.

Things aren't always perfect. Sometimes Blaine and Kurt fight after they both have stressful days, but they always manage to make up. Sometimes Blaine gets stressed out at the children during the day, especially when Clara acts up for attention but Kurt always helps him relax and tries to find a day he can take off to give Blaine the day off. Sometimes Kurt needs to stay late at work and comes home tired and stressed, especially after the first couple times when Blaine would complain how he missed dinner and bed time routines he promised to help with, Kurt just spits back that he was already upset about that and Kurt tired and exhausted just sleeps in his office (not having the energy or heart to kick Blaine out of their bed). However, with the bad comes double the good and that is what make Kurt and Blaine possibly two of the happiest fathers on earth.


	12. Potty Problems and Toilet Troubles

They were pulling at loose strings by this point. Clara had been so easy; it took barely anything out of them, all Blaine did was buy her a pack of princess panties she picked out herself, and a pair for her favorite stuffed animal as well and she was magically potty trained (Clara was always eager to be a big girl). Shouldn't this be easier the second time through? Blaine wondered if it was because Toronto was a quiet boy who didn't talk much, despite him always crying, causing him to be embarrassed or have trouble communicating that he needed to go. They had tried everything at this point and nothing has worked, Blaine questioned one night, exhausted, if he was ready. Kurt told him not to lose his determination, reminded him Toronto was two years old now and should be ready. Kurt then mumbled as he ranted about how he was tried of changing and smelling like diapers (both fresh and dirty). They followed all the steps, first bringing it up as much as possible, buying the books, music, and videos to introduce their boy to the potty. Kurt tried using little incentives as motivation, cookies, stickers, hot chocolate, popsicles, and trips to the park. He even made a chart so they could track the times he used the potty together with happy face and star stickers. They went and bought him all the latest potty training toys and seats to try. Nothing worked and nothing helped.

Now, Blaine was ready to give up and just accepted that Toronto would need be homeschooled since he was not potty trained he decided to make a phone call to Carol to ask if maybe there was something medically wrong with him. It rang all of twice before she picked up with a cheery hello. "Hey Carol, I've got a potty training question for you? Tori has been giving us trouble with this whole moving on from diapers to the potty thing, Kurt and I have tried everything from every source and nothing has seemed to work and I just thought I would ask you, before I get Kurt into another panic, if you think there maybe could be something medical wise that is causing him to have trouble?"

"Aw, dear, I don't think anything is wrong with him. Some kids are just difficult with this; you just got really lucky with Clara the first time. But, since you are having trouble, maybe Nanny needs to come visit for a long weekend. By the time I leave he will be potty trained!" She tried not to sound too excited or happy about the situation, even if it did mean she would get at to visit her favorite grandchildren.

"Carol, I hate to say this but he is being more than difficult, he's being impossible. Sometimes he throws these tantrums that make me want to cry and sometimes he gets so worked up that he can't calm down." Blaine kept rambling until he was almost out of breath; this whole thing was just making him exhausted.

"Blaine, if I could potty train Finn by myself, I am positive I can potty train anyone."

"And if you can't?" he hesitantly questioned.

"Then you and Kurt at least get a needed weekend of not having to change diapers or worry about potty training." Blaine could not argue with that logic, now all he had to do was convince Kurt this was a good idea, "just have Kurt call me when he disagrees and I will talk to him, I don't want to cause a fight between you two for something we both know I am right about." Blaine smiled thankful Carol seemed to have this extra sense about these things.

So what else could he do? He told Kurt about what Carol said and after a small argument over if it was right to let her take over Kurt finally called Carol. Blaine tried his best to hide his chuckle when Kurt hung up the phone and walked into guest room with some fresh sheets and towels. "Oh stop looking so smug" Kurt playfully reprimanded, "why don't you go do something useful and get Tor ready for bed!"

"Yeah, and maybe I can try to get Tor on the potty one last time before we ship him off to Nanny's potty booty camp." Blaine winced painfully at the thought, then smirked to himself as Kurt turned his back to him. He smirked as he reach over, giving Kurt a quick pinch, before running out of the room laughing as a pillow was launched at him.

Kurt laughed shaking his head as Blaine left the room, he couldn't deny that he couldn't wait to have a night alone with his husband, thinking about how you know you are around kids too much when you call the toilet a "potty". The next thing he heard was a loud "NO!" followed by more screaming, followed by Clara turning the volume on the TV up as Blaine shouted "Hey! No biting!"

He started thinking about maybe picking his dad and Carol and nice gift to give to them when Toronto came sprinting into the room without any pants on screaming and crying and Blaine on his tail loudly telling him to stop running and to come back. Kurt sighed picking the boy up and letting him cry a while longer while he helped Blaine put the boy's diaper and pants back on. Finally after a little more comforting Toronto calmed down. "Tori don't you wanna be a big boy and not need diapers anymore?" Kurt asked gently hoping maybe a little guilt will get him to magically be potty trained.

"No!" he pouted into Kurt's shoulder.

"No? You wanna be a baby forever?" Kurt asked lightly as Blaine rubbed his back. He felt Toronto nod and stick is thumb in his mouth. Blaine gave Kurt a look that Kurt was unsure if it meant, "He'll always be my baby" or "Kurt the books say not to push or make him feel bad about this"

"Tor how does a weekend at Nanny and Poppy's sound?" he suggested, now just at the point where he wanted his happy boy back. He felt him pull off his now wet shoulder and look at Kurt with a half smile. "Okay good, first though you need to let daddy give you a bath and get lots of sleep," He nodded and let Blaine pick him up, Kurt giving him one quick kiss reminding him he will be there to tuck him in tonight with a story. He sighed trying to think of anything they hadn't tried to get him potty trained, the television was still too loud; "Clara Elizabeth, turn down that TV or I will turn it on mute!" He yelled down to her, he heard a quick sorry Papa and then heard the television sound disappear.

Carol and Burt arrived two days later, with a gift for both of her grandchildren. Burt sent Kurt and Blaine out for the whole day, telling them not to come back to late (after the kids went to bed) or if they felt like it to get a hotel room for the night. Blaine at first denied the offer; Kurt booked one anyway because despite how much Blaine would miss the babies he knew they needed a night off. Kurt and Blaine made sure they came back very early the next morning, so it was as if they came home the night before. They brought back a massage gift card for each of them as thanks. Carol and Burt spent four days at their house. Carol and Burt spent four days visiting, and sure enough by the last day Toronto was potty trained; Blaine was so happy he almost cried, though Kurt was unsure if it was because his baby boy was growing up or because he didn't have to change another diaper.


End file.
